Sticks unleashed
This page is a new comic series. Part 1 In the peaceful city of Stick-york, everybody had a good time suddenly they felt a shake in the ground. A citizen said What's going on? The ground stops shaking but something appeared. It was "Claw" who did this. Is that a giant cy-bird? said the citezen. Claw tdestroys the city meanwhile.... In stick-Canyon webs where everywhere, what the? General Buck was confused. Suddenly Spi appeared and shot the soldiers with web. General Buck said "Shoot him now! That's an order". All soldiers where captured in Spi's web.... Meanwhile in Stick-Hawaii, a bunch of stickmen were surfing but there was a big wave coming. Surfers thought it was just another wave so 1 surfer surfed it but the water had a shadowy part in it, BOOM! CRASH! BANG! A monster attacked Stick-Hawaii. Everyone ran but 1 teenaged girl (A.K.A. Stick Zee) was still in the beach and taking pictures. The monster destroys the road and continues to step on cars. Zee almost got step by that mystery monster, but private hik saved her then Stan, Khen and Carson watched the tv and found out about the attack. They rushed to Dag's house and went to his plane (Dag has a plane) so Dag and the others flew to Stick-Hawaii. Meanwhile buildings crashed and the monster revealed it's self, Black was destroying Stick-Hawaii but there was another monster who appeared. Ang turned into a a ball and starts running towards Black and tries to destroy him. Vince along with Dag, Khen, Zee, Carson and Stan arrived in the city. Zee tries to shoot pink fire to Ang's eyes but Ang wasn't affected. Stan rushed to the soldiers and save them from the battle. In Stick-yo (Tokyo) Wing destroys the buildings using his noisy sounds, the sound waves causes windows and buildings to crumble. Stick-Francisco was terrorised by Moc. Claw attacked Stick Vegas which he sliced into small chunks. X was still in outer space but ready to land on earth. Part 2 Back in Stick-York Ken was in the gym working out (as always) and suddenly he looked at his phone and saw Stan's call. Ken rushed to the "Military base" and asked commander Take Trevor if Ken can use his helecopter. Back in Stick-Hawaii Ang keeps hitting Black in the face, Carson along with Zee, Private Hik and Dag found out about a secret giant rocket launcher. They went to a hill where the rocket launcher was hid, Private Hik aims at Ang and Black. Ang was about to attack Zee and Dag but Black used his green ray and shoots it from his mouth to Ang's stomach, Ang fell in the hill and landed on 4 buildings. Ang was asleep due to the reason of an atomic impact, Black jumped in the waters and swimmed away. The Stick-Fighters went to Stick-yo and confronted Wing. Wing shouted at the Fighters Vince distracted Wing and fights him. Ken arrived and shoots missiles at Wing and Private Hix shot Wing and all of them worked together to defeat Wing (except for Stan). Stan got hit by Wing's sound wave, Chakatan arrives and helps Stan then the fighters fought Wing. Claw left Stick Vegas but landed on Stick-yo then Wing and Claw teamed up and caused a massive damage against the City and the Fighters. The waters waved and guess who showed up yes Black. Black shoots his Green Ray at Wing, and Wing landed in a rocky edge. All monsters where transfered in "Monster Island" where they keep all monsters defeated by The fighters. Claw shot a red laser on Black, he was weakened by Claw and got hit by Claw's blade. Chakatan and Vince with Khen who arrived as well are on top of Claw's head. With the treo working together they made Claw's head explode (since he was just a cy-bird) and his chunky parts landed on the city. Part 3 So the Fighters went back to Stick-york and rested for the night. TRS arrived just in time to warn the team about Grand Canyon. The team went to Grand Canyon (With Dag's plane of course) and landed in the Canyon base. Lucas saw the webs and called Carson to assist him to cut the webs, TRS and Vince distracted Spi and the rest went to the Canyon base to find some weapons. POW! Vince punched Spi's head and TRS kicks Spi's legs. This spider will die! Said Vince and the duo started to take him down then Black was running towards Grand Canyon, The others grabbed some guns (except khen) and was ready to destroy this creepy crawly once and for all! Spi's web can't be destroyed unless he destroys it his self his web is very unstopable only Spi can destroy it, Khen used his lightning speed to just one of Spi's leg and uses it to cut the webs. Black arrives and fights Spi but the two ended up tumbling down the cliff. Spi and Black created a dust explosion and the fighters went to dag's plain and flew away to avoid the massive explosion, Black blasts Spi away using his laser and Spi landed on another cliff causing the ruble to fall on his head and get unconscious. Later Spi was taken to monster island to live there. The guards in monster island was watching the monsters all. Later in Scotland people were reporting they saw a snake creature who was a bit lavender. Zee, Vince, Khen, Dag and Stan went under the lake in a little submarine. TRS, Chakatan and Carson were in the middle of the lake in a boat and went fishing. Ken was searching for some videos about the creature. Dag saw a "WOOSH" and was scared, "Duuuuude you're scared" said Stan. "No i wasn't i was just uuh" said Dag. The creature bumped the sub and Vince was ready to attack, Zee was getting her camera, Khen was very calm, Dag was hiding and Stan was looking at the window. The sub was bitten and Stan saw a bite mark. They found out it was Manta, Khen and Vince dived deeper using the swim suits and fought Manta but they were over powered because the swim suits were out of oxygen. Khen kicked Manta's eye and swimmed at the top with Vince of course. Manta jumped out of the water and attacked the village, Chaktan and the other fighters (Without Ken) saved some people from this attack. Black saw this attack and rushed in the battle but he was been hit by Manta's tail and was thrown away to the lake side. Ken grabbed a rope and jumped to Manta's head but Manta was to unstable and Ken fell, Black jumped up from the lake and landed on Manta. Manta and Black had a battle while the Fighters were saving some villagers, Black threw away Manta and lasers him. Black roars and Manta was taken to monster island. Part 4 Now the fighters went to Stick-Fransisco and had a little vacation, everyone ran away because Black was walking in the city but commander Trevor announced that Black is not an enemy but just to big for the city. Zee, Stan, Dag and Ken were playing in the beach, Khen, Carson, Lucas and Chakatan were having a little swim. TRS was staying in a hotel. The town felt a slight quake and was worried, Moc destroyed the city and Black was there as well, Black and Moc had a fight but Black was took down because Moc had large arms but Black bumps Moc and continues biting him. The Fighters were alerted and told everyone in the city to run as far as possible, night time arrived and the city was dusty from the battle but it wasn't over. Moc threw Black away and bumps him using his head, Black bit Moc and keeps jumping on him. Moc saw the soldiers riding the boat away from the city, so Moc hits Black and attempts to go to the beach. Black grabs Moc's tail and throws him away and chased him down, The fighters were in San Fransisco bridge and defends it because many people were still there. Private Hik was hit and was down, Moc tries to eat him but they saw a green light. The green light got brighter, Hik ran away but Moc was confused about the light. It was Black's laser that was glowing. Black shoots Moc with his laser and Moc tumbled and landed on the bridge, Chakatan, Khen, Vince and TRS used there powers to attack Moc but was blown away by his shock wave. The bridge started to fall apart, Black attacked Moc and fell in the water. Moc saw the soldiers and attacks them causing all of them to fall in the water. Oh no! Said Zee, we half to save them all! Ken and Dag jumped in the water and save the soldiers. TRS was rapidly punching Moc and Black finishes it bye lasering Moc's mouth causing it to melt and explode. The Fighters celebrated and went back to Stick-york to tell the good news: All monsters are defeated (Except Moc because he is an alien) and was in monster island. Part 5 Part 4 was a bit crazy. Meanwhile in space a meatorite was found and was said that X was the meteorite. I thoguht X died said Dr. Craig, Ken along with Stan and Dag was looking at the stars in Dr. Craig's lab. It was already 4 am and the treo were still watching the stars. Dr. Craig sended a beacon so that if X has landed on earth (again) Back can see it. Zee and Carson were shopping in the Super Market (at 4:38 am) and looked for food for breakfast. X shoots fires from space and it landed on the city causing buildings to explode! Dr. Craig said: Be ready boys X can shoot firey objects that can destroy anything he is even in space! Black saw the beacon and walked slowly to the city. Oh no said Carson, we are having a breakfast later! Zee was confused but continued to find some food. Black finally arrived and saw the meteor in the sky, Ken: His here, be ready for he is the strongest monster yet. Black shoots laser towards X and can't destroy him, X landed and destroys half of Stick-york. BOOM! RRRRR! X growls and flies towards Black. X shoots lasers at Black and teleports behind him then he teleports at the frony of Black and rapidly punching him. The city gets destryoed more if X keeps this up, X disappeared leaving the Quad (Ken, Dag, Stan and Dr. Craig) suprised that just for 1 minuet the city is on it's knees. Black was assumed dead but he was sleeping, X then appears again and spots The quad. X attempts to destroy them but was saved by Carson. The 5 Stickmen battled X but Zee was still taking pictures of the battle. General Buck ordered to nuke X. General Buck: We have no choice! If we don''t nuke the city X will be unstopable even stickmen that has strong powers can't destroy X.'' Private Hik: But sir what if the nuke won't work? General Buck: Then we take matters by our own hand! Meanwhile in China... BSH X destroys the city, why are all monsters attack the city! Said Dag, the team went to China and attempts to destroy X. Black arrives in China and engages X again. X punched Black's stomach but Black shoots his laser at X, Private Hik ordered the soldiers to destroy X but Black was there as well. X shoots lasers at the tanks causing destruction and insanity. Black rips off X's arm and shoots kaser in his head. But X was still alive and starts teleporting everywhere while destroying the city and defeating Black. The Fighters strugles to save many lives while defending there selves but, for the Fighters with powers it's just a little test. Black finally cought X and lasers X in his mouth and X finally explodes. As the Fighters walk slowly they have the pure heart of a Stickman and they saved the world! Part 6 As the Fighters are camping in Stickhills, evil is waiting to strike. Darren is a criminal master mind and he has been making a few projects for destruction! He ordered his minions to create a strong monster that was the real father of Black, they called him cyber. Cyber was fully created and was ready to attack town as he smashed through the gates he was heading to the city, Dr. Craig called the fighters about Cyber's attack. Cyber shot the town with missiles, unlike Black.. Cyber doesn't have a laser but has very strong missiles. As the waters rise Black appears and saw Cyber but Black was unable to attack Cyber since he recodnise his own father (but Black never met Cyber). Cyber roared at Black and the both destroyed the city, with Black controled by Cyber the two lines started to destroy the city! We need to free Black from his robotic father said Chakatan, as the fighters went to hunt Cyber down, Commander Trevor and his soldiers fought Cyber and all units are down. Cyber was strong but was stronger since Black assisted him. As Dr. Craig hacked the main sytem of Cyber's chest he found out about the controler, Carson, Lucas and Vince attacked Cyber in the chest and destroyed his control. Black was free from Cyber's controler and he engaged Cyber in a fight, Black charges on Cyber and isbites his back and the metalic parts fell off. Cyber uses missiles on Black to blind his sights and Cyber then charges and hits Black. Cyber released a very drak smoke, everyone can't see a thing. Black lasers the smoke but saw Cyber was biting him, Black was very wounded and was almost down but Black lasered Cyber's face and crushes his robotic head and roars claiming that he is stronger than his father. Part 7 The fighters crashed in a mysterious island. The Fighters (Stan, Dag, Zee, Ken, Lucas, Carson, Chakatan and Dr. Craig) looked at the island and seareched for some spair parts to fix the plane, Zee and Stan went in a beach in the island that night and rested. When Zee woke up she saw a Giant Turtle attempting to eat them, Stan woke up and rushed to the hill with Zee. The duo were trapped but luckily a giant yellow creature (like Black) showed up and saved Zee along with Stan, but Yellow chased them both and tried to eat them. Black emerges from the waters and roars at Yellow, but the two Monsters walked away. Later the Fighters found out that a paradise is hidden in the island and they found it where Yellow (and Black) lives, Black and Yellow were running around while Stan and Zee watched the sunset. But it wasn't the last when Mutated Turtle attacked the paradise and destroying everything!!! The Fighters tried to kill it but couldn't work because Mutated Turtle's Shell can't be destroyed unless he destroys it himself (like Spi's webs), Khen arrived and triep to distract the Turtle and Khen was running around like a lightning. Mutated Turtle was out of his shell and tries to squish Khen, Yellow attacked Mutated Turtle and pushes him in a cliff. But the Turtle bit Yellow's tail and makes her fall down, Black lasered Mutated Turtle and he finally fell but Yellow fell down with him, Black roared after Yellow fell. The Fighters fixed the plane and flew away and the island exploded because Mutated Turtle and Yellow hitted the core of the island. When the Fighters got out, Black looks at the island again when it exploded. But Yellow was still alive and the island was half after the explosion. Part 8 The Fighters finally got out of the exploding island but Dag's plane crashed under the sea and sank to the buttom. Carson swam to the buttom and found out a giant underwater castle, everyone went inside and discovered that they can breathe there. Khen explored and Zee, Stan, Dag and Ken saw a treasure chest. Carson and Lucas were looking for some objects that can help them. Dag saw an eye in a chest, "Dude let's get out of here!!!" said Dag with fear. Stan said the place is fine and theres nothing to worry about, suddenly they felt a crumble and the chest was gone! A creature called "Swimmer" is terrorising the castle and starts munching, The Fighters were over powered because the water was going inside the castle. Khen punches Swimmer but gets pumbled by the gigantic tail, Lucas threw knives at the fish but Swimmer just simply ate it and then he dashed towards Zee and Ken and ate them. Black can't get inside easily because he might destroy the wall and kill everyone, suddenly Yellow appeared and helped him. Yellow smashed the door and rescued everyone while Black fought Swimmer, Zee and Ken were punching Swimmer's mouth and knocked of one of Swimmer's teeth. Black bit Swimmer's body and opens his mouth and Black rescued Ken and Zee then they made there way out from the deep to the surface. Ken and Zee were rescued but Black was pulled down in the buttom by Swimmer. The two fought and fought until Black rips off his tail and lasers him. Part 9 In the amazon jungle, people were reporting that they have saw a giant turtle like creature and a giant bird with a rock dragon. The Fighters went in this jungle (Chakatan, Stan, Zee, Lucas, Carson, Ken and TRS). But Vince was there as well and the Fighters looked around for clues. Suddenly a sound wave destroyed trees and explosions were made! Ken saw a giant ball coming towards him, it reveales that Ang and Wing escaped monster island. Black swimmed through the dangerouse river and went up to the surface. Zee and Lucas saw a tree fell off and Rocky was revealed. Rocky chased the Fighters (Zee, Ken and Chakatan) and they were trapped in a mountain, Carson puched a bolder to Rocky but Rocky dodged it. Ang charges at Black but Black tail slapped Ang (in a ball form) to Wing and the both crashed but Ang wasn't knocked off and Wing was unconsious. Ang was charging to Black again but failed then Black grabbed Ang's tail and throws him. Ang turned into a giant ball again and charges at Black but this time Black tail slapped him and Ang got thrown away to the river side. Rocky was going wild and attacked everyone but Chakatan fought him in a cliff. Both of them fell in the river and Chakatan escaped but Rocky was drowning but was taken to monster island along with Ang and Wing. Giant monsters #Black (300 feet tall) #Wing (298 feet tall) #Ang (300 feet tall) #Manta (400 feet tall) #Claw (350 feet tall) #Spi (200 feet tall) #X (320 feet tall) #Moc (305 feet tall) #Cyber (310 feet tall) #Yellow (300 feet tall) #Mutated Turtle (340 feet tall) #Swimmer (250 feet tall) #Rocky (5 feet tall) (389 lbs) #Dragger (320 feet tall) #King Coiler (140 feet tall) Stickman characters *Vincetick *The Real Sthomas *Stickiro *Stkhen *Chakatan *JamesLOB *Stick Stan *Sticken *Stick Zee *Dag Stick *Blastick *Stignite *StiCarson *The Real Sthomas *Stick Lucas *Francstick *General Buck *Dr. Craig *Stickman citezens *Private Hik *Commander Trevor *Darren *RedsterCategory:Stick fighters wiki Category:Seth's characters Category:Comic series Category:Stories